


419

by Attics



Series: 今天毛毛下床了吗 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 上山上山彻夜狂欢, 冰释前嫌, 双向暗恋, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attics/pseuds/Attics
Summary: 【他从未料想这么好的一个人竟会在岁月的打磨和侵蚀下，仍爱他至此】醉酒/微强制/不应期插入/内射
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Series: 今天毛毛下床了吗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	419

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [19天](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560221) by old先. 



“明天一定要来啊！可别忘了！”  
“知道了。”  
莫关山挂了电话，寸头咋咋呼呼的声音戛然而止。  
毕业好几年了，莫关山和寸头倒是一直有联系，当年的小弟现在也成了不错的朋友。  
寸头打电话来说明天晚上是高中同学聚会，据说废了好大力气，很大一部分人都联系到了。  
同学聚会莫关山并不是很感兴趣，高中时期朋友很少，聚会也只是不好拂了别人的面子，去走个过场而已。  
莫关山仰躺在床上，心里默默想着，大部分人都会去啊......那他会不会去呢？  
贺天。  
这个名字乍然跳入脑海，心脏就突然被揪起，说不出是疼痛更多还是酸软更多。  
算了，别想了，或许他的离开才是给彼此最好的退路吧。

国际酒店宴厅里已经布置得十分妥当，莫关山在心里忍不住暗暗咂舌，幸亏是学校组织的，不需要自费，不然这一份份子钱就可能要抵掉半个月工资。  
莫关山和寸头坐在一桌，毕竟有熟人会自在一点。高中的老师也来了几个，期间不免需要敬酒，暂别了几年的同学师生情没有像莫关山预料的那样变得冷淡，反而热情高涨。  
杯中的酒满了又空，莫关山酒量并不是很好，几杯下来脑子开始晕乎乎的，清明的理智在一点点消退。  
目光开始在偌大的会场里寻找，找什么呢？  
好像有一个目标，却不真切，模模糊糊一个背影，应该是过了好几年了，可就这么飘在眼前，忘不掉，却也抓不住。  
到聚会结束的时候，莫关山已经不太清醒了，他其实知道自己酒量不好，但一杯杯的还是下肚了。  
似乎陶醉于这种迷蒙的感觉，可以抛弃理智，凭直觉，去追寻那个人。  
可是找不到，失落感把他整个人往深水里拽，他找不到他。  
这些年他拼了命打工赚钱，每月把钱寄给妈妈，衣食住行不昂贵却很干净整洁，租了一个小屋，每天都把时间安排的很紧。  
不想停下来，一旦停下来，那个人的声音、笑容，一遍遍往脑子里钻。  
他反复告诉自己，就算失去了那个人，自己也一样可以过得很好。  
于是他忙了这些年，就算在酒吧打工，也从来不喝一滴酒，时时刻刻的清醒。  
然而现在，一个没多大联系的同学聚会，就把他攒了多年的理智全带走了。  
因为这个聚会也是和他相关的，他也本该到场的，为什么不来呢？  
你来了，我想狠狠地骂你一顿，告诉你被你甩了的这些年我过得有多痛苦，多窝囊，外表尚能过得去，内里却空空如也；  
或者我不骂你，我们带着成年人的面具假笑，若无其事地问候寒暄；  
不说话也可以，哪怕来让我远远地看一眼也好啊。  
反正也醉了，怕什么呢？  
狗鸡，我他妈的好想你啊。

“贺天！你可总算来了，老大他喝醉啦！”  
寸头扶着快要滑下去的莫关山，冲着不远处黑色跑车上下来的男人喊。  
“他喝了多少？”贺天皱着眉问，快步走上前把莫关山搂进自己怀里。  
寸头看着贺天阴沉的侧脸，一拍大腿：“没喝多少啊！老大他酒量不太行，但刚刚不知怎么了就拼命灌酒，拦也拦不住！”  
贺天一手搂着莫关山的腰，一手抄他膝窝，把他打横抱起，道：“我带走了。”  
他们两个的事寸头多少也知道一点，他朝贺天点点头，又无声地叹了口气，希望这次不要再错过了吧。  
贺天轻轻地把莫关山放进副驾驶座，起身想绕到驾驶座的时候，衣角却被人攥住了。  
他低头看着怀里朝思暮想了几年的人，因为喝醉的关系脸颊有些微红，眼睛闭着，睫毛轻轻颤动，像振翅的幼蝶。  
莫关山被时隔多年的熟悉的气息包裹着，无意识的呢喃：“贺天......贺天......你别走了......我求你......”  
血管里像被人塞了一把棉絮，横亘着，堵得浑身上下又疼又苦。  
他只好拍着莫关山的背，不停地哄他：“我在呢，莫仔，我不走了，放心宝贝。”  
终于安抚下来后，贺天才开车去了一家早已预定好的五星级酒店。  
他想过把莫关山带来酒店，但这只是一个不切实际的想法而已，毕竟他们之间有着多年无法消融的误会。  
但是他把自己灌醉了，给了他可乘之机。  
这么做是不对的，贺天不断的告诫自己，但是他不想再失去了，或者说，他不敢在失去了。  
他心里突然涌上一股不该有的邪念，明知不可却又来势汹汹。  
我要把他锁在身边。

贺天把莫关山轻放在床上，贪恋地亲吻他柔软的唇，舌尖探进唇齿，细细舔舐每一寸湿软，卷起舌头又抵上上颚，深入至喉口，一下一下，或深或浅，温暖而又情色。  
只是一个吻，他就已经硬了，莫关山被他压在身下，不知是舒服还是难受，随着凌乱的呼吸哼哼唧唧的小声呜咽。  
先和好再重新开始的预算早已经被抛之脑后，贺天一手扣住莫关山不让他反抗，一手解开他的衬衫扣子，像是在剥落一颗垂涎已久的果子。  
白皙而精瘦的肉体一点点显现，成熟与青涩交织，这些年里，有没有除他以外的人看见过这副身体？贺天被自己的想法惹得恼火，粗暴地把衬衫一把扯下，莫关山用力挣了一下，但被贺天轻而易举的压制。  
衬衫、运动裤、内裤、袜子，统统被随意的丢弃在地板上，莫关山就这么一丝不挂的横陈在贺天的身下。  
他着迷的拂过每一处皮肤，微凉的触感，却让他浑身都燥热不堪。  
贺天拿过酒店抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套，挤了大半在手指上，往那个肖想了多年的地方伸去。  
莫仔醒了生气怎么办？不再要我了怎么办？他现在已经有了其他人了怎么办？一个个问题都被涌上的热血压到了内心最深处，无论是什么都无法在此刻让他停下。  
一指缓缓插入，或许是疼痛，莫关山哼了一声，贺天抬头，发现他睁开了眼睛，半眯着看自己。  
“莫仔，醒了吗？”  
“...嗯？贺天？”  
“是我，我在这儿。”  
莫关山眨了眨眼，看来酒还没有醒，贺天拍拍他的腿，示意他把腿分开一点，莫关山却直接坐了起来。  
摇摇晃晃的，很可爱。  
“怎么了？很疼吗？”贺天用另一只手摸摸他的头。  
莫关山没说话，却伸出两只手，抓住了贺天的衣角。  
他醉了，力气根本就是很小，贺天稍一挣脱就可以避开，但是莫关山好像是用尽了全身的力气，手背上露出了凸起的青筋。  
哪怕我没有能力，也要倾尽一切把你留在身边，一厢情愿也好，孤注一掷也罢。  
贺天吻了吻他的嘴角，突然觉得自己太多事了，他应该完完全全的信任他的莫仔，从高中莫关山答应他的表白开始，就应该相信他的喜欢不是说说而已。  
深刻入骨。  
他就由着莫关山拉着他，手下动作却不停，一指到两指，再三指，他看着莫关山的脸漾起红晕，又从脖子到耳根，看他因为疼痛而皱眉，却咬着嘴唇极力克制，不说一句疼。  
贺天不忍心，说：“疼的话就说。”  
莫关山摇摇头，还是咬着唇。  
贺天怕他真疼了，抽出手指，还没说话却被莫关山紧紧抱住了，他不停地重复：“你不要走......你让我怎么做都可以......求你了...”  
贺天轻轻拍着他的后背，心里像被细细密密的针扎了似的：“我不走，放心。”  
他把润滑剂放到一旁，撕开一个安全套，解开西裤，露出胀大的阴茎，快速套了上去，用力撸了两把就托起莫关山的臀部，触上了那个小穴。  
贺天尽量放轻动作，但是刚开拓的穴口十分狭窄，而性器又实在很粗，浅浅插入了龟头，莫关山就疼得忍不住叫了一声。  
可能疼痛让人清醒，醉意突然减少了，三分宿醉七分清明，愣愣的看着上方的贺天。  
“醒了？”贺天问。  
莫关山嗯了一声，问他：“你卡着难受吗？”  
“我怕你疼。”  
“我只想你舒服。”  
他从未想过能有这么好的一个人在岁月的打磨和侵蚀下，仍如此深爱着他。  
贺天俯下身亲吻他的眼角，轻声说：“乖宝，忍一忍。”  
说罢就用力一个挺身，茎身没入大半，心理上的占有欲几乎要胜过情欲。  
他第一次有了这么大的满足感。  
莫关山很疼，额角出了些汗，大腿条件反射的抬高夹紧，贺天忍不住闷哼一声。  
他伸手摸了一下两人的交合处，见没有血迹才放下了心，缓缓耸动起来。  
扩张做的还算到位，抽插并没有太大阻碍，于是他一次比一次用力，一次比一次深入，恨不得两个人完全的交融。  
在经过了适应后，疼痛减少了很多，随着深入，龟头摩擦深处的一点，细细密密的快感也随之而来。  
没有什么九浅一深的技巧，完全是靠本能的性欲在不断插入、退出，贺天过快的频率让莫关山有些受不住，他的脑子尚存着一丝醉意，他看到贺天什么都没脱，穿的几乎可以说是整齐的，只是解开了裤链，把性器在他身体里狠狠地抽插。  
毕业后的第五年，他们终于见面了，却是以这种方式，好像只是为了欢好一场。  
眼泪没有预兆的滑落下来，莫关山突然委屈极了，从小声的抽泣变成随着抽插一声一声的哭叫。  
贺天吓了一跳，连忙问他：“怎么了宝贝？怎么哭了？不舒服？”  
委屈低落的心情被情欲缠绕，难受而欢愉，他断断续续的回答：“你混蛋...为什么走...我终于等到你了...你却...你却只跟我做这种事....”  
贺天放慢了速度，俯身抱着他，语气中透着心疼和坚决：“是我的错，宝贝，你生气打我骂我都无所谓，只要我们不再分开，我爱你宝贝，我不会再走了，我用剩下的大半辈子来加倍对你好。”  
他又补充问道：“你信我，好不好？”  
莫关山眼眶通红，没思考就直接回答：“我信你。”  
“你说什么我都会信的，但你自己却说谎了。”  
贺天紧紧地抱着他，抵在对方颈窝里，认真道：“我发誓，莫仔，发誓再也不会离开你。”  
我发誓往后余生，每天都比前一天更爱你。  
莫关山忽然抬头在贺天嘴角吻了一下，然后伸出一根手指，抵住贺天的心脏，说：“这是我的。”  
贺天握住他的手，道：“是你的，都只属于你一个人。”  
肉体的撞击声重又在房间里响起，其中不乏混杂着黏腻的水声和身下那人溢出的呻吟。  
“嗯...你慢点...”  
“慢了不舒服。”  
“我不行了...啊...不要了...”  
“你可以，乖宝，再忍一忍。”  
“我忍不住了...贺天...太深了...”  
贺天突然笑了笑，用力往某个地方顶了一下，莫关山上身拱起却被贺天按住肩膀不得动弹，脱口而出的呻吟被他强势的吻堵在了嗓子里，快感满到要溢出来却不得舒畅的发泄，只有身下颤抖的性器喷出几股精液，射在了贺天小腹上。  
“呜...你干什么...不要！”  
莫关山刚射，贺天被缩紧的甬道一夹，舒服的差点射出来，而莫关山还在不应期，气息凌乱，整个人显得很脆弱，非常需要缓一缓休息一下。  
但是贺天没有停下，趁着紧致的小穴更加大力地抽插，莫关山累得几乎要发不出声音，下面一阵酸麻，却又有源源不断的快感刺激着他，每一寸神经都在说着疲惫，每一滴血液却都叫嚣着快感。  
贺天在快速的抽插中嫌安全套不舒服，退出来一把扯下了套，再急急地塞进去，不忘安慰莫关山：“宝贝没事的，我射的时候会退出来。”  
莫关山想反抗却没有一丝力气，只能任凭贺天抬高了他的腿，每一下都精确地顶在前列腺上。  
贺天感觉到莫关山的挣扎，却不松手，问他：“你爱我吗？”  
莫关山嗓子沙哑，连呻吟都发不出了，却还是使劲回答他：“爱。”  
“那为了我多忍一会好不好？”  
“好......”  
“乖。”  
贺天整个脑子都被莫关山不加掩饰的表白充斥着，他有些卑劣的利用着莫关山对他毫无限制的爱，他强迫他过度的承受性爱，但是他不会拒绝。  
他只是不会拒绝贺天。  
他承认这一认知使他暴虐而扭曲，但是太舒服了，像吸食鸦/片，一再上瘾。  
但是他早已不是当年那个自己了，现在有了资本，也互相明确了心意，他有信心给予他全世界最好的温柔。  
我要对你好，绝不是说说而已。  
等明天，我会为你做好热腾腾的早饭，帮你穿好衣服，心平气和的谈一谈，这些年你因为我的不告而别受了多少委屈，你可以在我怀里哭诉，也可以放肆撒娇闹别扭，我会永远宠着你，只要你爱我。  
贺天忍住自己要用精液灌满他的想法，抽身退出，却被莫关山一把拉住手腕。  
他明明累得连床单都抓不住了，却能准确的拉住他丢了好几年的爱人。  
“不要......”贺天听到莫关山迷迷糊糊的话，以为他是被操的不太清醒，拍拍他攥住自己的手道：“乖，我不射在里面。”  
莫关山却还是拉着他，小声地叫着“不要”，贺天问他：“不要什么？”  
“不要...不要退出去...”  
“你要我怎样？”  
“射在里面...啊！”  
贺天一挺身再度进入温柔乡，抽动了几下抵在最深处射了出来。  
滚烫的精液冲着肠壁，莫关山张着嘴却叫不出声，整个人绷紧，被贺天搂在怀里，疲软的性器顶端又淅淅沥沥流出透明的液体，腹部都湿漉漉的。  
贺天忽然感到一种久别归乡的感激。  
豪门世家听起来让人羡慕，实际上亲情和爱情都被无限淡化，所以十七岁那年，那份变质了的友情，让他浅浅尝了一口，此生都难以忘怀。  
没有人能再用你的安危来威胁我了，我已经有足够的力量来保护你。  
莫关山，你是我永远的故乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 开车真是爽翻了...  
> 好了...让我们祝贺顶红永不下床...天天doi...


End file.
